


Romantic movies are lying.

by lunarkyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramaaaa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non Idol AU, Rated T for language, just normal (rich-ish) peeps, maybe some talk about sex too hhueh, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkyun/pseuds/lunarkyun
Summary: To be honest, Minseok had no idea why chasing after your lover in the rain was romantic. To him, it was annoying, he got wet, the rain made him slip and it was fucking cold. But here he was. Chasing his lover in the rain.





	Romantic movies are lying.

**Author's Note:**

> ca. 07:20 PM - 08:30 PM ~ 03/06-18
> 
> Written while listening to: the playlist “relaxd jammin’” on my spotify.

To be honest, Minseok had no idea why chasing after your lover in the rain was romantic. To him, it was annoying, he got wet, the rain made him slip and it was fucking cold. But here he was. Chasing his lover in the rain.

 

_\- 12 hours earlier -_

 

Minseok was out partying. Again. At least he was with his friends, right? Well, those friends, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, were too busy making out to stop what Minseok was doing in his drunken state. The reason for Minseoks drunken state was his parents divorce. Usually he was a homebody, saying at home with his boyfriend, watching movies and eating takeout. But lately he had been drinking. Alot. A few downsides to this, Minseok is the definition of a slutty drunk, and that’s pretty much it. Minseok knew that drinking his problems away wasn’t the best way to cope with them, but at the moment, it was the only thing he wanted to do. So, back to what Minseok was doing in his drunken state. He was kissing people. A whole bunch of people. None of those people were his boyfriend. And in his drunken confusion, Minseok was dumb enough to take a photo of him kissing someone and posting said photo on his Instagram. After a few more hours of partying Minseok headed home with his friends cramped into a taxi. Minseok slurred his address to the poor taxi driver and the car took of. During their trip the three men bothered the driver with unnecessary questions like,  
  
_“Where do you live Mr. Taxi?”_  
_“How many kids do you have?”_  
_“Did you know Minseok has abs, Mr. Taxi?”_ _  
“Have you heard my friend Baekhyun sing? He’s a great singer. C’mon Baek, sing something for Mr. Taxi.”_ followed by dumb giggles and a terrible rendition of ‘Halo’ by Beyoncé.

 

When the taxi finally arrived at Minseoks apartment building, he handed over some cash and left the car. He stayed on the sidewalk for a while, waving farewell to his friends and ‘Mr. Taxi.’ When the car was out of sight Minseok stumbled into the lobby of the building.  
  
“Hi~” he slurred to the receptionist.  
“Hello Mr. Kim.”  
“Is Jongdae home?” Minseok asked.  
“Yes, he is.” the receptionist answered.  
“Cool, I’ll just be on my way up then.” Minseok said while stumbling away from the lobbys desk.

Minseok entered the elevator and pressed the button of his floor, ‘14’. He backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor. When the automated elevator voice said _“Floor fourteen.”_ Minseok dragged himself up with some help from the handle on the wall. He walked to the door leading into his apartment. Digging through his pockets, he finally found the keys. He unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door as quietly as possible after him. After removing his coat and shoes he walked as quietly as possible to the bedroom and immediately facepalmed on the bed, next to his beloved Jongdae.  
  
  
When Jongdae woke up he saw his boyfriend laying next to him, on top of the covers and still wearing his everyday clothes. Jongdae smiled and carefully removed Minseoks jeans and shirt and tucked him in under the covers. Later, Jongdae would regret he did this. As per usual on weekends, Jongdae walked into the kitchen, opened the curtains and started preparing breakfast. It was raining outside today. Pouring actually. While waiting for the coffee to brew Jongdae looked through his Instagram. A cute dog posted by his friend Sehun, some picture from a party posted by his friend Chanyeol, a picture of scrambled eggs posted by Kyungsoo, a picture of a sheep posted by Yixing and a picture of Minseok, kissing someone else. Posted by Minseok. After seeing this, Jongdae stormed into the bedroom and hit Minseok on the shin.  
  
“What the actual fuck Minseok!? Why the hell were you kissing someone else last night?” Jongdae screamed.  
Minseok hummed.  
“Minseok, get the fuck up you piece of shit!”  
“Wha-” Minseok said, rubbing his eyes while sitting up.  
“Why were you kissing someone else last night?” Jongdae repeated loudly.  
“I was doing what last night?” Minseok asked with a surprised tone in his voice.  
“You kissed someone else, I’ve said so multiple times you fucker.” Jongdae said while shoving his phone, which was displaying the picture Minseok kissing some girl, in the others face.  
“Babe, I can barely remember last night, I didn’t mean to do it. I promise.” Minseok said.  
“Fucking hell, I knew you would say that. Fuck it, I’m getting out of here.” Jongdae said, walking out of the room with anger in his steps.  
“Jongdae, fucking hell, come back here!” Minseok shouted while getting out of bed and throwing some clothes on.  
  
By the time Minseok was out of the apartment, the elevator was already heading down, presumably with Jongdae in it. So, Minseok did what any reasonable person would do. He ran down the stairs. Even for someone like Minseok, who was pretty well trained, fourteen flights of stairs wasn’t easy. When he arrived in the lobby, he was panting. He quickly ran out the door and looked in both directions. Thanks to the rainy day, barely anyone was outside. Which meant Minseok could easily spot Jongdae in the distance. As quickly as possible, Minseok started running again.  
  
To be honest, Minseok had no idea why chasing after your lover in the rain was romantic. To him, it was annoying, he got wet, the rain made him slip and it was fucking cold. But here he was. Chasing his lover in the rain.  
  
When he finally caught up to Jongdae, he grabbed his wrist and pulled. Jongdae turned around.  
  
“Minseok, let go. I don’t want to be with you. I’ll stay with Sehun until I can get an apartment.” Jongdae said in a brittle voice.  
“Baby, I never meant to hurt you. I promise. I love you more than I love myself and that shit that happened last night was just a drunken kiss.” Minseok responded with a hoarse voice.  
“I know you’ve been going through some shit lately but drinking never solves problems, I thought you were smart enough to know that.” Jongdae started crying.  
“Jongdae, I know. I’m dumb. Drinking never solves problems but it helped me escape. I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.” By now, Minseok felt tears in his eyes.  
“That’s dumb. You’re so dumb Minseok. You could never bother me. I love you too much.”  
“Am I the dumbest person you know?”  
“Yeah. You’re the dumbest person I know.”  
  
They smiled. Jongdae put his arms around Minseoks shoulders.  
  
“Are you gonna apologize or do I have to refrain blowjobs for a month?” Jongdae whispered.  
Minseok smiled. “Dear Jongdae. I’m sincerely sorry for the stupid things I have done. I love you with my entire being. Please don’t refrain blowjobs for a month.” Minseok mumbled to Jongdae.  
  
They hugged. They kissed. Minseok took Jongdaes hand in his. They started walking home.

  
  
  
**_“I forgive you, Minseok.”_ ** _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos and a comment.
> 
> <3
> 
> KKT : kat8308  
> INSTAGRAM : katjaa_sv  
> KIK : KawaiiPixuls
> 
> Other:  
> SPOTIFY : kawaiipixuls  
> TWT : katjaa_sv


End file.
